


stove burns - touch

by angelheartbeat



Series: fuck it ill do it myself [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Burns, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Healing, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Bruce is sometimes just a little clumsy, particularly at 4 in the morning, and Thor has a skill he's unfamiliar with.





	stove burns - touch

**Author's Note:**

> im hungry

Through the darkness of the hall, a figure crept, headed towards the kitchen. The clock displayed 3:58am, digital numbers cutting through the dark.

Bruce flicked on the light of the kitchen and blinked, squinting in the sudden bright before his eyes adjusted. As quietly as he could, he knelt down to rummage in the cupboard and pulled out a pan.

Every time he heard a noise he paused, not wanting to wake anyone up, least of all the boyfriend he left snoring a few doors down. The Avengers had all sort of convened in just the one hallway after Thanos, liking to be close to one another. It made it awfully hard to be subtle as he sifted through the crowded fridge to locate the carton of soup he knew was in there somewhere. It made it awfully hard to be subtle with anything, really.

Yawning as he flicked on the stove and poured the soup into the pan, Bruce turned and leaned against the counter, zoning out slightly as he gazed off into the distance. He normally wasn't one for soup. But he'd been lying awake in Thor's arms for hours, and was really starting to crave the carton of tomato soup he'd spotted in the fridge earlier. He just hoped no one would berate him for stealing soup that probably belonged to someone.

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, suddenly realising that he hadn't put his glasses on when he got up. That explained why everything was blurry. Maybe once he had his bowl of soup - or, to be honest, he may just eat it from the pan - he'd go and work on something in the lab. Something told him he wouldn't be sleeping tonight, in any case.

Not thinking as he turned back around, Bruce's hand landed directly on the stovetop that had been heating steadily all the while he'd been staring into space, and it took his exhausted brain a second to process the pain of touching it. But when it did, he let out a shout of pain that undid all his hard work in not waking anybody up.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck," he mumbled, cradling his burnt hand, having whipped it from the stovetop as soon as he could, and trying to will away the green creeping up his hands. A great stumbling sounded down the hall, and Thor crashed into the kitchen, still wrapped in their blanket and wielding a lamp as a weapon.

"Who goes there?" he cried, voice thick with sleep, and Bruce held up his non-blistered hand placatingly.

"Just me, Thor," he said, voice sharp with pain, before hissing and returning to holding his hand close to himself. "I touched the hob by accident. You can go back to bed."

"Oh, shit," Thor said, dropping the lamp with a crash, and Bruce winced. If the other residents weren't awake before, they certainly were now. "How bad is it?"

Looking down at the raw skin, Bruce grimaced. "Not great."

"Let me see."

Sticking out his hand obediently, Bruce allowed Thor to grab and inspect it, only hissing when he poked gently at the blistering skin. 

"I may be able to help," Thor announced, and Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Its been a while, but... Okay, it might hurt a little."

"I can handle pain," Bruce replied automatically. Thor seemed to be about to say something, before he spotted the pan on the counter behind Bruce and frowned.

"What is a saucepan doing out?"

"Don't laugh. I was making soup."

Thor blinked and looked at the clock. "At four-oh-six am?"

"Maybe."

"Okay. Sounds about right. Now."

Gently, Thor cradled Bruce's injured hand in his own and pressed a kiss to the thumb, before beginning to whisper words in a language Bruce didn't yet know, but was most likely Old Norse. He quickly stopped though, frowning at Bruce's hand as though it would answer some great question.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked, and Thor shook his head, brow furrowed. He began muttering again but stopped even quicker, taking a hand away from Bruce's to rub at his eyes. "Honey, I can just go to the ER."

"But I want to help," Thor insisted, and Bruce smiled, unable to resist his boyfriend. But it really was starting to sting almost unbearably.

Thor began whispering slightly different words to the previous ones, and the air instantly felt different, more charged. Even with Thor's eyes shut, Bruce could see the familiar magic light leaking out between the god's eyelashes, and it sent the same flutter through him that it always did. A cool sensation began to spread across Bruce's palm, and he watched in fascination as the red-raw skin returned to its usual calloused tan. 

"You know healing magic?" he asked in fascination as Thor finished his spell and released his hand.

"Just a little. Mother tried to teach me, once - said it would be useful to know. I never had the patience to learn much magic. That was always Loki's area of expertise. But I suppose some of it stuck with me. Took a while to remember the spell, though."

"Lucky for me," Bruce commented, marveling at the skin, poking at it experimentally. It was as though nothing had happened. It didn't even sting. "Thats amazing, Thor."

Thor shrugged nonchalantly, but his cheeks were touched with a hint of pink as he leaned behind Bruce to flick off the stove. "Maybe we should get back to bed."

"I can't sleep, that was the point of the soup."

"You still want soup?"

"I always want soup."

"You don't like soup."

"You got me there." Bruce sighed, picking up the saucepan and watching the soup move round. "What am I gonna do, then?"

"I have something we could do?" Thor said offhandedly.

"What's that?"

"Well..." Thor continued flirtatiously, dipping his eyes to below Bruce's belt, and it was Bruce's turn to go pink as he picked up on Thor's insinuation.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. Good plan," Bruce mumbled as Thor grabbed his newly-healed hand proudly and began pulling him towards their bedroom.

In their own individual rooms, the Avengers (who had, indeed, all awoken by either Bruce's shout or Thor dropping their lamp, and having heard almost the entirety of their conversation, or at least the tail end of it) all groaned and resigned themselves to the fact that they likely wouldn't get back to sleep that night, either.

**Author's Note:**

> this week is the most active ive been in a Lengthy Period
> 
> im really running out of creative ways to tell you to comment so just Do It. you know you want to


End file.
